Memories lost but not loved ones
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Maddie comes to visit Zack but her plane crashed and she has amnesia but only remembers Zack


**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE BUT I WOULDNT MIND IF I DID**

I was finally ready to see Maddie yes she's coming aboard the S. S. Tipton for a whole week, well it was only a week but its better than nothing, I couldn't want to see Maddie

I took a shower surprisingly it felt good and tried to remember why I never took showers well any way after a shower I got dressed I left to the Sky deck I sat in a chair waiting for Maddie to show up I waited for hours until curfew but she didn't come

Maddie probably forgot about me she probably have a boyfriend and has already forgotten about the little kid who had a crush on her I was so stupid to think she would remember me

"Zack its almost curfew if Madeline was coming aboard I am sure she would notify" Mr Moseby sat next to me

"Mr Moseby can I stay for a little longer"

"stay as long as you want Zack" he smiled and left I was alone in the Sky deck still waiting for Maddie just staring at the walkway hoping she would come

I fell asleep a little later

THE NEXT MORNING 

I woke up on the Sky deck, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody and Mr Moseby was standing around me staring

"is Maddie here yet" I asked

"Zack I have to tell you some thing" Bailey grabbed my hand and took me to her cabin

"what" I asked

"just come with me" she said as she opened the door

I saw Cody sitting on Bailey's bed

"what is it" I asked

"Zack Maddie's not coming" Cody replied

"what do you mean Maddie's not coming" I asked

"Zack there was an accident" he said

"well what does this have to do anything with Maddie not coming" I asked again

"just listen okay"

"Maddie's plane crashed yesterday" he replied

"please tell me she's okay" I asked

"she's in the hospital now she's in a coma"

"this cant be happening"

"Zack we were going to go visit her you wanna come"

I nodded and followed them in to the taxi

TWO DAYS LATER

_Zack's point of view_

AT THE HOSPITAL

I went to Maddie's room she was lying in her bed the only thing keeping her alive was the machines hooked up to her my heart sank I didn't want to see her like this it was too painful I sat on a chair near her bed

"Maddie wake up I know you are in there please wake up Maddie wake up please I don't want to see you like this please Maddie wake up I love you Maddie I always have it wasn't a stupid crush I love you please wake up sweet thang don't do this to me please" I held her hand and pleaded as tears ran down my eyes

Cody and Bailey was watching from the door but I didn't care

"Maddie please wake up" I sobbed

A few weeks went by Cody and Bailey went back to the boat I stayed with Maddie she haven't woken up yet but she moves her hand a little when I hold it the doctors say it might be a good sign I went to the church everyday praying for Maddie to wake up I barely ate I spent most of my time talking talking to Maddie hoping she would respond

"Maddie remember how we looked for black pepper's treasure I miss those days I miss hanging out with you I miss talking with you I need you to wake up Maddie" I cried

"I love you more than anything I would give anything to switch places with you I love you Maddie I hope you can realize that" I kissed her hand she moved a bit

"Maddie wake up please" I begged but it was useless she didn't wake up

_Nobody's point of view_

Zack stayed in the hospital with Maddie for the next year and half he brought her a rose everyday he kept talking to her but she didn't respond there wasn't a single moment Zack didn't cry doctors kept telling him to let her go but Zack refused to he even punched a doctor for suggesting it Maddie's parents has already given up hope no one could get Zack out of her room he missed school he didn't go back on the boat

_Zack's point of view_

Two years later

Maddie was showing signs of waking up I stayed with her every time I blink and see her on the bed it hurt me I really didn't want to see her like that

"Maddie wake up its been lonely without you please Maddie wake up please don't leave me I love you"

_Maddie's point of view_

I saw a bright light and a blonde boy crying near me I recognized him it was Zack

"Zack is that you" I opened my eyes and spoke

"Maddie your awake your awake" he smiled he was happy

"where am I" I asked

"the hospital"

"why am I in the hospital" I asked I couldn't remember anything

"your plane crashed two years ago" he replied he looked confused

"two years I was out for two years"

_Zack's point of view_

She woke up man I cant believe it god answered my prayers a doctor came inside and he did tests on her to make sure she was alright I stayed with her I was so happy I called Cody. London, my mom, Maddie's grandmother and Mr Moseby they came here as soon as they got the call

It was the happiest time of my life

The doctor left he said Maddie was fine but she might have trouble remembering some things

"Maddie you alright" I asked

"yea Zack I am fine"

Maddie didn't stay in the hospital for long she got out after another month she didn't remember her parents of Cody or any one accept me it she stayed with me in Boston yes I never went back to the ship I stayed home and took care of Maddie the doctors say she will get her memory back after a while but she still couldn't remember anyone but me Maddie's parents let me stay with her they thought I would help her regain her memory my mom was okay with that I went to my old school in Boston Maddie didn't go to school she didn't remember many things I tried to help her but it wasn't working

Seven years went by I graduated collage I went to BC Maddie didn't after the accident she couldn't read or write it was heart breaking she was the smartest person I knew and now she couldn't read a book if she wanted to I still lived with her I got an apartment and a job I am the new manager at the Tipton I gave her her old job at the candy counter she remembered everything about it

Three years later we got married the doctors say she will never regain her memory but she seems to be okay with that I was okay with that I finally got everything I ever wanted well almost everything I just wish she would remember all the fun times we had

THE END

**okay here's the thing I was writing this story then I had another I idea and I started writing that then I had another and another so I was writing four stories when I wrote this well if you don't like the ending tell me I will write again**


End file.
